<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dark Road to Morrowind by Beckugo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683591">The Dark Road to Morrowind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckugo/pseuds/Beckugo'>Beckugo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, F/M, Love, Murder, Thieves Guild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckugo/pseuds/Beckugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suria has spent her entire life fleeing. A half-dunmer, half-nord, she first fled from Morrowind's Firemoth - her parents dying in an Agronian siege before she made it to Solstheim. Then, to Skyrim from Raven Rock after House Redoran frames her family for Talos worship and burns her house to the ground; her brother Helioth still inside. Joining the Dark Brotherhood for salvation, the rage for her losses permeates every fibre of her being: she does not belong here. Will Nazir's plan to seduce the affluent new Thieves Guild leader - a mysterious man named Sturvenj who has a sick inclination for half-raced women - for riches and more get them both safely back home to Morrowind to begin a new life?</p><p>[Set after the events of TES: V, the Dragonborn has left Skyrim for new adventures in Elsweyr]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nazir (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{ I }</p><p>"There is <em>no </em>chance in hell that I am going to fucking Riften."</p><p>She can see the roll of his eyes, the small flinch at the sound her dagger makes as she manages to snag another inner hit on the targets. Sitting right beside it in the darkly lit corners of the practice room, he slowly curls his fingers round it's daedric edge and pulling it from the cork: it makes a satisfying crunch.</p><p>Pointing it gingerly at her with a smile, he replies, "Look, Suria, this is a mission that was appointed to you because we think you're the most qualified."</p><p>"Qualified? In <em>what? </em>Being <em>'persuasive'</em>!"</p><p>And as she bites the sentence out, her second blade hits the dirt, mere inches from Nazir, who has an eyebrow raised looking at his peer drenched in sweat and anxiety.</p><p>"What exactly do you think the mission is?" he is prying, leaning over his knees with hands folded, still shining his white teeth to her, brown skin gleaming in candlelight.</p><p>And she cannot help but feel, in the same light, her blond hair yet slate skin be, well - <em>abnormal</em>.</p><p>"I know what Festus has been saying. You know that I'm not a simpleton, Nazir. Many men already treat me like -'</p><p>"Yes, like an anomaly, I know."<br/>
She doesn't care for the dismissal.</p><p>"<em>No, like a FETISH."<br/>
</em></p><p>"Well, you are quite interesting to look at, now aren't you?"<br/>
His smile only serves to make her growl.</p><p>"Listen, I didn't sign up for 'missions', just killing. And you know damn well the only reason I came to join this wretched place is because I had no other options."</p><p>"And because you wanted revenge."</p><p>"Of <em>course </em>I want revenge. Those fucking guards - "</p><p>He cuts her off, and she grits her teeth so hard she thinks her jaw might break.</p><p>"Yes, they burnt down your home in Raven Rock with your brother still inside and you barely escaped - i've heard it a million times. You're not the only one with a sob story here, Suria, and though your rage makes you a great killer, it's getting old."</p><p>"Old? I've only been here for five months. Listen, you can't <em>possibly </em>know the hell I go through just by <em>existing."</em><br/>
Walking over to him, she yanks the dagger from his grasp and he yanks her wrist, pulling her into him so their eyes meet.</p><p>"Suria, why are you being like this today?"</p><p>"Today? My 'talents' are only appreciated when I'm serving someone else, not for myself. I think lately that is why I've been angry. Every kill I get, every praise I have gotten from everyone here just leaves me feeling joy for an hour. After that it's like I am in the void. And lately we've been getting pennies for our kills. I haven't been able to get my blade and armour sharpened for weeks. I'm miserable. Why haven't we recruited a smith here? Ever since Astrid betrayed us and Arnbjorn died, we haven't been on track. The Listener moved elsewhere the second month I found you, we don't even have a real leader anymore."</p><p>She steps back from him, he can see her piercingly emerald eyes seething as her hair cascades in front of them.</p><p>"Precisely why Veezara and I want you to go visit Riften. Look, we could really use more funds here, but what we really need is resources. Delvin used to be friends with Astrid, remember? And when I sent him a letter asking to have a meeting, he sent one back. He can furnish this place and we can probably find some more recruits. Hell, we might be able to sit back and let the grunts do the work for once and take a vacation. Maybe to Morrowind?"</p><p>That damn grin is still on him, but she isn't being swayed.</p><p>"But, Nazir, you know what Festus always talks about when <em>he </em>comes up - that I should try and seduce him. That he's always in between girls, and has always been interested in 'half breed' women," she snarls and spits, narrowly missing his boot. "I know that must be on the back of your mind and why you're going to ask me to go, and not yourself. But even if I <em>did </em>succeed on a man like Sturvenj, why in hell would he share some of his treasure trove with me? With us? And what if he doesn't even have a stash? I know that Mercer Frey was slain but Brynjolf left with Karliah and as far as we know, the treasure was never restored into the room."</p><p>Sturvenj, though Suria had never seen him, was the new leader of the Thieves Guild. Mysteriously hailing from the Imperial city - so he claimed- he'd allegedly bought his way into leadership as neither Vex nor Delvin enjoyed the weight of being a leader after Mercer's betrayal. It was rumoured that the Nord man was always dressed lavishly, was outgoing, and always in some kind of company outside of the Ratway. And Suria could only wonder why such a man would be allowed to freely roam and take over the social circles when Maven had her iron fist on Riften.</p><p>"Listen, Suria. And listen close." She folds her arms, but allows him to speak; His tone getting sterner by the second. "Yes, it is on my mind. And I know Festus can talk out of his ass a lot, but this time the old man is <em>right. </em>And you know how I know? Because when he went out to Riften weeks ago for a simple contract, he went to the Bee and the Barb. And he saw Struvenj in person - <em>drunk. </em>And the bastard said that if he <em>ever </em>met a half nord and a half dunmer he would probably try and wed her. Of course he was intoxicated, but it is known he had an affair with one of the only Mer women in Riften. For whatever sick reason he studies racial phylogeny so much is beyond me, but clearly the man at the end of the day is intelligent, if not insane - to run that operation smoothly after everything that happened. And by the jewels Festus saw on <em>one </em>hand, wherever he came from was positively gaping with riches."</p><p>"So you'd have me use my body as some kind of weapon so we can get a fucking torture chamber in here?" She tosses a blade to the ground again.</p><p>"No. Look, I understand the fact you're half blooded is a source of frustration for you, and I understand that neither side of those coins treat you very well at all. But you have never been truthful about why you feel that way. It's anger not for your race, but for how it was used against you. You don't want this situation to end up the same way."</p><p>"What are you on about, Nazir?"</p><p>"I <em>know </em>that the reason your house was burned was not because of your Nord blood. Morvayn justified it that way to everyone else in the village, and that pained you because they took the cowards way out. They planted Talos amulets and statues in your home that would survive the burn, but we all know you barely care about Sithis on a bad day. The Redoran were suspicious of your ancestry - not because of your parents - it is because they found out your grandmother was in house Telvanni and that she killed one of the Councillor relatives."</p><p>"How did you - "</p><p>"Because I know things and I look into them, Suria." Now caught off guard - <em>fucking hell for that - </em>she now has more questions than answers. "Let's just say that when you told me your story there were a few <em>gaping holes </em>to fill."</p><p>"Well, Nazir, bravo for being a true detective. But still, I don't care if this man wants to fuck me, or marry me, or <em>whatever. </em>Why should I want to do that for everyone? So we can, probably at best, get a few diamonds? Why should I have to be the face that tells the guild that we're poor? What if they laugh at me in my face, and what if he <em>still </em>has the balls to try and bed me? What then?"</p><p>Now he has the audacity to chuckle.</p><p>"Suria, they <em>won't </em>laugh in your face. You hate that you are grey with tall ears, that you have green eyes and skin that doesn't waiver in the frost - but not just one or the other. What you don't see all the time hating yourself, that we all plainly can, is that you have become a powerful woman. You hate that people stare at you and that some men gawk. But you <em>are </em>unique whether you want to acknowledge it as truth. And you look strong. You could get <em>anyone</em> to listen to you. "</p><p>Closing her eyes tightly shut, first balled, he finally can feel himself seeping into her brain.</p><p>"<em>I know. </em>But I don't -"</p><p>"You didn't let me finish. Your destruction magic is impeccable, and you can disarm any man in seconds - you can slit a throat in midday just because you felt like it. Your bitterness and cunning can be molded into strength if you only let it. You might not have the natural killer instinct, but you've proven time and again that you have the power."</p><p>"<em>Maybe I want to stay bitter.</em>"</p><p>"You don't. I know you."</p><p>She scoffs.</p><p>"Just because i've let your cock inside me a few times that makes you think you're an expert on my emotions," she bites, but he tilts his head sideways. He shakes it.</p><p>"<em>No</em>, I'm no expert." His voice is lilting now, a cobra waiting to strike. So soft it makes her eyes open back up.</p><p>"Then why," she whispers, "….<em>are you acting like you are</em>?"</p><p>Beckoning with one finger, slowly she takes silent steps over to him. He finally stands, looking down at her expressionlessly. Nazir can feel the heat of her body, buzzing with the anger he knows she is wholly deserved to be feeling. Just over half a year is not enough time to grieve a lifetime of carnage. Taking a small stroke of his beard, he then strokes her bare shoulder, trailing it down to her hip. In the lamp light she can see his amber eyes shine.</p><p>"I care for you a great deal, Suria."</p><p>She's flinching.</p><p>"<em>Why? </em>I anger at the slightest inconvenience. Seems to be my only trait since I got here."</p><p>Now his other hand is clutching her, he pulls her into him but she does not embrace. He does not expect her to.<br/>
"I love your fire, my dear Suria," he murmurs into her hair. "I care for you because lately i've realized that in your tender moments, though they're rare right now, I find myself not wanting to be without you." And when she still is unmoving, he stakes his argument. "And i'm not asking you to feel the same but my sentiments are shared with you. I have been wanting to leave for a while but we haven't had the money to, and I did not want to abandon everyone without knowing they'd be ok. If we could get a fortune that would clinch us for a long time, we could go. I know you don't want to be in Skyrim. Maybe we could go to Morrowind...forever."</p><p>The push of a deep exhale is felt on his chest.<br/>
"<em>Nazir, you've never told me why you don't want to return to Hammerfell. And..I thought you loved being in Skyrim." </em>His grip tightens.</p><p>"I did. I'll never forget my comrades. I can say I will miss Babette terribly. I've simply never felt any affection the way I have for someone the way you've struck me, Suria. And Hammerfell is a place I parted ways with for a lot of good reasons. Should I return I would think someone would be after me in less than a few weeks."</p><p>There is silence for swollen minutes. Finally, Suria gazes at Nazir, blinking before she swallows her pride.</p><p>"<em>I don't want to sleep with anyone else."</em></p><p>"Trust me, if I could seduce the man I would in your stead. And maybe this isn't as easy as thinking you can just walk up and he'll immediately be taking off his robe. I trust Festus at his word, and if you really believe I have not your heart in mind, you're naive. Simply, seducing a man for monetary gain just seems...so much cleaner than anything I've been wracking my brain to think up. But it isn't fair for us to make you do something that isn't what the Dark Brotherhood normally deals with. We don't want you to kill Sturvenj."</p><p>"<em>I know you have my heart in mind, Nazir. Lately i've just been </em>so <em>burdened with sadness."</em></p><p>"I understand. If you don't want to do this, we'll find another way. I can go to the guild. I will be convincing enough on my own. If you want out of here, Suria, I want to make that happen. With or without me. I don't know right now how I can."</p><p>Presented for the first time in what felt like years, Suria was being offered a choice. She hadn't chosen to live in Solstheim, but her parents had died many years before in Firemoth during a siege. Her brother, Helothi, was a year older than she, and he managed to get them safe passage to their grandmother's old home. Being half bred always proved difficult in getting the respect of the citizens in Raven Rock, and she was only counting her blessings that she hadn't been born an argonian or khajiit. The time she spent there was neither enjoyable nor fulfilling.</p><p>Since she arrived in Skyrim, she had this burn pitted permanently in her gut, that something-isn't-right deep ache in her bones. She wasn't meant to be here. That someone she admired recognized this shrouded her being. And for once it wasn't in darkness.</p><p>"I'll do it." She freed herself from his grip, expression fully set in confidence. "Tomorrow I shall take Shadowmere and make for Riften."</p><p>"Suria, you really don't have to - "</p><p>"<em>Shut up, I want you right now and it will be days before I return."</em></p><p>Before he could reply, face of surpise, she leapt at him, knocking him into the pools of hay that were scattered on the stone floor. Lips crushed against his, it was only seconds before he was thumbing the band of her trousers, gliding them off so he could access her as she practically tore the shirt off him, removing his scarf so his curly black locks were grabbed. Her shirt already drenched in dirt and sweat, he rips it open so her small, perky nipples can be drawn towards his tongue.</p><p>They claw at each other, rubbing, sucking, until Suria can't wait any longer as the wetness between her legs becomes more and more overwhelming. She climbs on top of him and slides his swollen cock inside, both of them moaning in tandem. Animalistic, they bounce, pound, and growl - Nazir determined to make her cum as many times as he can before his stamina waivers.</p><p>Despite the long journey tomorrow, the packing she needs to do, Suria vows to make this encounter last all night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Riften</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Veezara and Nazir lament over their plan to get Suria into the Thieves Guild's clutches safely. Meanwhile, Suria makes way to Riften, trying desperately to forget all her rage, all her normal instincts to convince the cities lackeys that she desperately needs some help. And convince the Jarl's right hand man that passage to the Ratway is essential.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{II}</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it was a mistake letting her go? At least, go alone?”<br/>
Tearing through the salmon they caught earlier in the lake, Nazir observes Veezara’s quiet, yet stern manner.</p><p>“Festus is not a fool, despite how….<em> abrasive, </em>he comes across. And Suria - ”</p><p>“Suria has been in turmoil for most of her life, Nazir.”</p><p>The Argonian’s drawl and confidence shakes him out of the foggy cloud that had muddled him since she left with Shadowmere the day prior.</p><p>“I know. That is what makes her strong.”</p><p>There is a sigh. “She <em> is </em> strong. But she has rarely been treated with the respect a normal person gets. I know what that does to a person. Coming here from my home only to be called names and be disrespected after I served <em> kings... </em>Did you never stop to think that throwing herself to a man that loves how she looks might warp her perspective? I didn’t. At least not without someone else there to ensure she keeps reason.”</p><p>Bones of the fish rattle onto the plate as he observes a sour look on his friend's face.</p><p>“Of <em> course </em>I did. How long have you known me?”</p><p>“I’ve known you long enough to know you have never liked, maybe loved, someone like this. Fetsus is <em> not </em> a fool, the man should be dead as a doornail. But he thinks low of everyone. We have no idea how charming or cunning Sturvenj is. Suria has only been granted kindness for a season by us - if he is willing to give it, and give it all, even under the guise of getting something out of it...well, so are we. She could tell herself that she’s doing it for us and not realize she’s succumbing to a high power.” A fist on the table, Veezara’s yellow eyes turn to slits as the redguard realizes what he’s done. Nazir looks away knowing he cannot escape whatever conversation is pending. <em> Damn emotions. </em></p><p>“You care for her. That’s not weakness, Nazir.” Veezara continues to chew, shoving grilled leek into his mouth. “She’s a smart girl. Still, as I said - we do not know his capabilities. And I am….regretful. All I know is fighting and killing. I’ve never wanted a mate or a partner since I was hatched. But we’re still a family. And family is important to her. I failed to stop and wonder how this could end.”</p><p>There’s a lengthy pause. No clinks of forks nor sipping of drink occurs. It’s late - everyone has resigned to their beds, but the two men could not find their appetite earlier and decided to dine now.</p><p>“How would it end? She’s going on behalf of us. That’s the main priority. Gauging Sturvenj is only secondary. It might not even go as planned. If she shows them her mark, they won’t mess with her.”</p><p>“I suppose. I just don’t think I trust that lot as far as I can throw. I don’t even think I can trust anyone anymore. And...yes you care for her, but what do <em> all of us </em> have to offer, if a man might share one diamond with her and she can up and leave.”<br/>
Nazir knows that all these things are valid, he can’t deny them. But the heart burns a bit brighter than the mind, oftentimes.</p><p>“Suria wouldn’t do that. She found us of her own volition, she chose to be here; my only certain feeling is that she will be loyal. She knew who we were, what we stood for. Most people can’t stomach blood and death on their most horrid days of existence. She was raised in ash just like we were, Veezara. Has a reason to be pissed off and angry...and I think we all want to get out of here, and I feel it in my bones. Maybe she is vulnerable, but there is strength in vulnerability and if I cannot have faith that she will be able to surpass any man's beckoning, she isn’t who I thought she was.”</p><p>There’s another sigh, and then a gulp of mead. The scaly hand wipes his mouth of the red running down his chin.</p><p>“I hope you are right, Nazir. I don’t think so ill of Festus, but the man has been jaded since he was a child. He would not ever care if another person, let alone a woman, is put in the crossfire if it benefits him. He would never stop to care like you do if Suria might be hurt.”</p><p>“I <em> know.” </em></p><p>Cocking his head to the side, Veezara raises his brows; “Oh, really? It seems like you are trying to justify yourself. She trusted you and you convinced her to leave.”</p><p>“<em>We </em>convinced her.” Nazir chooses not to let the truth of how he feels seep in. “Suria would’ve gone mad had she had to complete another contract that means nothing for her. This is personal. This is a way out....and if I think too much about the possibility that I might be wrong, my head will explode. But the woman is beautiful, she will realize she can use it, and she won’t take shit from someone just because they throw a few septims in her face.”</p><p>Gritted teeth and conviction in his inflection, Veezara’s mouth curls into a grimace at his colleagues statement.<br/>
“I hope you are right, friend. Because, honestly, as much as she deserves to leave, I could really use a trip to Black Marsh. Money talks.”</p><p>“Oh boys, she’s going to be fine.”</p><p>Startled, the two men turn around to see Babette stroking Lis’s abdomen in the far corner of the dining hall. “Babette - I -  I thought you’d gone to rest.”<br/>
She smiles. For the ten plus years she’s known Nazir, not once had she’d ever heard him be so...is unhinged the correct phrasing? And because he’s always shown her fondness, maybe for once she could do the same.</p><p>“I did, but Lis here was getting hungry and I wanted to help her find some prey.” She bounces over to the table, her spider in tandem, and sits oh so casually next to Nazir, who is contemplating her like a man contemplates a stranger.</p><p>“You’ve never had to do that in your life.”</p><p>“I haven’t. <em> Things change.” </em></p><p>“Should I leave you two alone?”’ Veezara asks, but Babette merely shakes her head.</p><p>“No, no. I couldn’t help but overhear your moral dilemma, and let me tell you, that if I know anything about Suria, which I <em> do, </em>that she’s going to figure out quickly that playing a role serves her. She’s been doing it most of her life, after all.”</p><p>When Nazir says nothing and merely blinks, Babette continues.<br/>
“You wonder Veezara if she is only with us out of necessity...I mean aren’t all of us? Most people can’t kill, you were right - and she’s simply <em> amazing </em> at it. She is one of us. If people were really as bad as she claims in Solstheim, then she’s witnessed the underbelly like we have. She will have her wits about her. And though it’s pretty obvious she’s at war with herself, if <em> anything </em> Gabriella and I said to her seeped into her brain, she will at least try to play the damsel in distress to her favour. And it’s going to work. Men are <em> weak.” </em></p><p>Laughing to herself, she feels the slight shift in the room at her comment. </p><p>“What <em> did </em> you say to her?” Nazir is glad he wasn’t the one to ask it.</p><p>“We told her that, even though it’s so perfectly annoying, to feign weakness to get into the city. Saviour complex is big for the guards. Big for most people with any power. After she finds the guild, if Sturvenj seems susceptible to her, she can let some small <em> tragic </em> details of her life out after they've been bedded so he wants to help. And she doesn’t even have to lie, does she? Her brother died in an ambush, her parents in a siege, the seamen almost let her die on the boat to Windhelm because she had no money to offer them after her Solstheim home was in flames blah blah blah - <em> boo hoo </em>. Authenticity is important.”</p><p>“So the long con, then? It’s hardly anything any of us haven’t done before.” Nazir is dismissive, but Babette does not miss the bite in his intonation.</p><p>“Oh, it’s not. But you’ve seen how much gold I used to be able to hoard until the dragon attacks. Lots of people are poor right now, but he’s from Imperial City; the elite.. People get off thinking they are righteous, and it sounds like Sturvenj has a lot of means to <em> get off. </em> I can’t use sex as a weapon. If she can play it right I am certain we’ll be positively rolling. He will want to <em> save </em>her. And you told her to knick something off someone before meeting up, she’s going to be able to do that in seconds. We do exactly what they do with a little touch of bloodshed, hmm? Now, cheer up, and go get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>{}</p><p>“Seriously? <em> Fuck off </em>.”<br/>
It was the, what - <em> thirteenth? - </em>bear she’s had to throw her fire-enchanted daggers at since trying to make her way from Dawnstar to the Rift.</p><p>The satisfying sound a clean slice of a beast’s throat makes never gets old at least. And because Shadowmere is undead, she has been able to load up so many pelts on his back for coins later. After skinning is complete, she’s sweating; no longer having to don the heavy hood nor sleeves of the usual armour in the sunlight void of snowstorm, she’s filthy and sticky. </p><p>She must be close as Goldenglow was floating in the lake not even a half hour ago. The possibility of entering the city - half breed, covered in blood and dirt - is not founded right now.</p><p>Leading her horse to the water, she tosses her robes into the stream to clean. There’s the small worry she might run into someone from the guild leagues from Riften - she needs to plan her introduction. She knows the shiny green skirt and bodice Gabriella lent her would compliment her entire appearance, and yet it is a terrifying thought to entertain the idea of letting some man take advantage of it; she can’t quite bring herself to love it. </p><p>There was a time when beautifully constructed fabric was a joy for her. It is easier to fit in when you abide by what most people think you should be looking like, but she can’t ever escape some of the more rude comments she’d received from the more savage of the dunmer back in Raven Rock. Something, something - <em> half breeds </em> don’t deserve the luxury of wearing such nice dresses <em> . </em> She clenches her fist, determined to not let this get to her more than it clearly has.</p><p>According to Festus, tonight is not a day of Guild action; their most active days being Loredas and Sundas, it is Tirdas. Feeling comforted by the waning sunlight and the three pines that shadow her indecency, she lays under the thick blanket she’d packed that matches the ground, sans fire pit. Shadowmere comforts her by resting his head just beside her grasp, yet she is fixated on tomorrow’s plan. To just waltz into a new city as a mysterious enigma gets sillier and more unrealistic every inch she's gotten closer to it.</p><p>No, she would need to need to come across as more needy as she would ever let herself seem in a normal circumstance. </p><p>Babette and Gabriella had been so convincing, yet her head spins. Never in her life had she wanted to play this game, but maybe this was the key she was missing. Losing just the blood from her body would be perfect. In the morning, she would dress in the silk and slightly muddy up just the bottom of the skirt, so it looked like she had run away from something.</p><p>As a new day comes, Suria is barely able to sleep. She hopes that it only adds to her facade; splashing herself with the cold stream, she attempts to really gaze at herself. Babettte told her men took pity when you pretended to care about appearances. </p><p>
  <em> “Most of them are all the same. And you have the luxury of being a young woman, not a child. I think we all tend to think that pity is a bad thing, but it’s always gotten me what I want.” </em>
</p><p>She’d been alive for hundreds of years, she would know. Examining her unruly platinum strands, she is able to comb it into two neat plaits. It accentuates her heart shaped face and large eyes - she hates it.</p><p>Stashing her things in her hiding place, she lets Shadowmere know she’ll be back later. There are plenty of foxholes nearby should he become ravenous. It’s time to find <em> them </em>.</p><p>Sneaking through the overbush, the city limits loom closer and closer. Observing the deep purple of the guard uniform, determination pulses in her blood as she runs up to them, pretending to be in such distress, crying.</p><p>“<em>Woah, woah, woah - </em>what are you weeping about, greyskin?”<br/>
Suria fights the urge to react and instead shows her burning emerald irises - full of fabricated greif. Startled, the two crudely examine how this woman could have pointy ears but round eyes and bright Nord hair. </p><p>“Some men almost attacked me - bandits. I was on my way to find my grandfather from Solstheim...everyone told me that Skyrim served the easiest passageway as he lives just southeast of The Rift. My horse is gone. <em> Please, won’t you help me </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“O-of course, ma’am, come in.”</p><p>The man beckons the other to unlatch the gate, allowing her to jog within the realm of safety. </p><p>“I feel weak. Is there somewhere I could get some mead… maybe an inn so I can rest?”<br/>
Grabbing the guards arm, panting, she chooses to meet his gaze and he stutters.</p><p>“T-the Bee and Barb. It’s just across that bridge there. You let me know if that lizard Talen-Jei gives you trouble. Do you have <em> any </em> septims?”</p><p>Fighting the urge to show how startled she is by the immediacy he’s allowing her in, she nods her head. <em> Men are weak, </em>is all she can think in her head, but she pictures Nazir and knows that can’t be all true.</p><p>“I have some, I hope ten is enough for a room?” For added effect, she wipes a tear from her face.</p><p>“Yes, it is. If you need assistance I am Sigfi, and - ”</p><p>“I’m Stogan!” The nord operating the gate calls out. <em> This is too easy </em>.</p><p>Sigfi doesn’t even realize she’s grabbed the small dagger out of its hilt - the one with sapphire jewels encrusted on it, and the city crest carved into it - until she’s safely made it inside. </p><p>Pocketing it in her satchel, she makes her way to the tavern, silently counting her coins. She severely hopes she does not have to spend more than a night there as she thumbs only 15 septims. She could leave and sell her hides to nearby farms but now she realizes if she leaves and comes back, they might wonder where she’s gone. But that’s a story to fabricate for another day.</p><p>Pushing open the Bee and Barb doors, she is met with only  a few curious glances. She notices an argonian woman eyeing her, grabbing empty glasses, as she walks up to Talen-Jei, who barely registers her existence.</p><p>“Drink?” he asks, wiping some of his ale spouts mindlessly.</p><p>“Yes...may I have some mead, please?”</p><p>“What kind?” </p><p>“Any is fine...actually, if you have any ashfire, I would be grateful.”<br/>
She hasn’t been to a real pub in ages, maybe she’d get lucky. </p><p>“Ashfire..we don’t usually get requests for that, but I might have one or two in the - in the attic.”</p><p>“Yes, it’s very popular where I’m from.” <br/>
He’s staring at her, raising a brow at this stranger; she’s choosing to ignore it.</p><p>“And where <em> are </em> you from<em>?   </em>I’ve never seen you before in the city. Are you just passing through?”</p><p>“<em> Keerava </em> - ”<br/>
Suria presumes she’s his mate, the woman has a rasp that’s a little too cutting for a barkeep. But being half dunmer <em> and </em>half nord, she isn’t surprised at the hostility of anyone from the Marshes.</p><p>“No, no, I understand. Times are <em> strange, </em>to say the least. I would be wary of a newcomer with dirty robes coming into my place of business too.” Keerava waivers only an inch, but an inch is all that matters. “I was hoping to just pass through. Some bandits were waiting to ambush anyone just down the road there at a fort I could not see in the dark. And I barely escaped with my life.”</p><p>“<em> Bandits? </em> Again! You’d think that the Rift would employ some <em> real </em> warriors to go and take them out. We don’t feel safe half the time with the buffoons here, and especially not with the <em> thieves guild…” </em> Talen-Jei gently shushes her. <em><br/>
</em> <em> Now we’re getting somewhere. </em></p><p>“Keerava, it’s going to be alright,” he takes her hand, twining his scales with her and rests it on the counter top. Though she doesn’t stare for too long, she can see the amethysts encrusted on the band of her ring. “I’m sorry, we’ve had a very odd last couple of months here. The dragon attacks, taxes because of funding for the war...and a new Imperial jarl...it’s been a lot of change.”</p><p>“Oh, of course. I feel the same. By the way, my name is Suria, Suria Soraldsen. I came bypassing Skyrim because I am on my way to see my Grandfather in Tel Vos.” </p><p>“Tel Vos? That is incredibly far from here. Would it not have been easier to make passage on a ship?” She is happy that Talen-Jei knows his geography. She is happy she’s piqued some interest. Two nord men sitting nearby are eavesdropping, she wonders if one of them is who she was searching for.</p><p>“<em>Soraldsen </em>is a Nord name. Are you originally from Tel Vos?” </p><p>“Oh, I would have taken a boat had I any more coin. And no...no, I’m not. Sadly, the story is <em> complicated </em>... I am sure you wouldn’t be interested in my woes. I very much like your ring, by the way, I've always admired the Argonian wedding tradition. It’s very romantic.” </p><p>“<em>Oh, </em> well...thank you.”<br/>
Talen-Jei is smiling, but it quickly falters to barely a smirk.</p><p>“I would like to hear your story, provided you’ll allow me to buy you a drink. Weren’t you going to go looking for some ashfire for the lady?”<br/>
Spinning slowly around, she chooses to grin at the tall, brawny man. Black beard, black hair, tempered steel armour. He might’ve been almost handsome if she hadn’t already pegged who he is.</p><p>“Maul, she's clearly had a long day, she might be in need of some rest - <em> alone. </em> She doesn’t need one of Maven’s hounds sniffing her out only ten minutes after she’s arrived. <em> ” </em> <em><br/>
</em>Talen-Jei puts a hand on her shoulder and goes looking for the mead, while his wife is narrowing her eyes at the intruder.</p><p>“Consider me the welcoming committee. And after all, as you said, with the changes round here, I think it’s important to let the Jarl know that someone has arrived, someone potentially in need of some assistance. Perhaps we can <em> work something out. </em> ”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>Hmmph,” </em>Keerava crosses her arms.</p><p>Suria takes what he’s baiting. “I really only have enough coins for a night or two at best. It will take weeks to contact my grandfather just to request more.” grabbing her purse, she lays 11 septims she has out for Keerava, adding in two for a tip - an added effect.</p><p>“I hope that this is enough for a bed and a drink for the night.”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary,” and Keerava pushes them  back into her hands. “If you figure out what you’re doing, then you may work it out with us. As for <em> that one…. </em> watch your back. And your <em> pockets. </em>”<br/>
Even though Nazir warned her not to trust anyone, she immediately wants to be better friends with this woman. </p><p>Following Maul to the quiet table near the fireplace, Talen-Jei has brought down a dusty bottle of aged ashfire, to which end, Suria pours some in both their glasses. The dunmer constitution to handle this mead is much stronger than a nords. Maybe she can use that.</p><p>“So tell me about yourself - Suria was it? I’m Maul. I make sure things happen in this city.”</p><p><em> ‘Maul is not an idiot, but he’s got more muscles than wits. If you persuade him with enough leverage, I’m sure he’ll make sure you get to the Ratway safely. It’s almost guaranteed that you’ll run into him before anyone else.’ </em> <em><br/>
</em>Festus was right. The fact he was gave her a small glimmer of hope that he might be right about more. </p><p>“A pleasure. Yes, Suria. If you don’t mind, what do you mean by ‘make things happen?”</p><p>“Sorry, but I ask the questions first, then let's decide later what I want you to know.” Chugging a hefty sip, Suria merely nods</p><p>“Of course. Originally I grew up near Firemoth in Seyda Neen.” </p><p>“That’s in Morrowind?”</p><p>“Yes. My father was in the Imperial army,” she notices him flicker, “My mother’s family is purely dunmer, house Telvanni. My father was nord. They met during an occupation, you see. It was quiet for a while, but sieges always happen after stagnant time. My brother Helothi and I barely escaped.”</p><p>“And where is Helothi tonight?”</p><p>“<em>Dead. </em>The Redoran guard burnt my grandmother’s house down on Raven Rock. My grandfather is the only family I know of left.”<br/>
Enunciating clearly, she allows him to process the information. Everyone around her who she felt buzzing and listening suddenly is quiet for a moment; she glances at the bar and she sees Talen-Jei bow his head. </p><p>“I see. I’m surprised you made it this far on your own. But you seem strong-willed. I wonder...did you practice fighting with your family on Firemoth? Have you been in the army?”</p><p><em> Do probing questions always work on women? Yeesh.<br/>
</em>“Oh yes, I can handle a dagger or two. But I've never cared for politics much,” she sniffs. “I’ve never known very much about the whole history of my past but needless to say, Councillor Morvayn and house Redoran are not very welcoming to other clans, and I get the gist mine wasn’t too friendly a while ago. All of the settlements on Skyrim and most of Cyrodiil’s borders are Redoran, you see. I was hoping I could go around it so I can avoid any further persecution.”</p><p>“Hmm.” </p><p>“Listen, you can ask me any question you want. I’m far from shy.” She winks at him, and he does not react. “I understand that you cannot trust anyone in this world, and I don’t intend to make a mockery of it.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes. “Look, you know you’re pretty and that might work on other people, but I have a life to live and mouths to feed. I can sympathize as much as the next person but i have a job to do. Don’t flatter yourself into thinking I just want to help for the sake of it.”</p><p>Feeling like it might be time to ramp it up another notch, she pours out another glass and waits for him to have a hefty swig. Before leaning in to him, she eyes the room, making sure she meets his gaze. “Oh, I understand.” </p><p>“Kinda seems like you don’t.”</p><p>Face falling into seriousness, <em> finally </em> she’s catching his attention.<br/>
“Trust me, I do. <em> I can defend myself, I need some help with something else.” </em></p><p>A soft whisper, he cocks his head, glancing from Talen-Jei back to her; “I’m listening.”</p><p>“I didn’t just arrive here in Skyrim a few weeks ago, you see I have pledged allegiance to Sithis.” Suria says it so casually, it takes a moment for Maul to perk up, feigning a stretch to disguise it before allowing her to continue. “We’ve been on a hot trail of betrayal for months and I only really was playing around because I really, <em> desperately, </em>want to get out of here. Why should I pretend to make up such an elaborate lie?”</p><p>When he says nothing, she continues.</p><p>“But there’s been no money coming in, everyone’s too poor to hire me. I was hoping I could talk to another leader, maybe the <em> other </em>one if the Jarl doesn't work out for me?”</p><p> Sinking back in the chair, he blinks twice, drumming fingers on his knee, calculating.<br/>
“Desperate times call for desperate measures. And i’d be a fool to everyone if you end up being a liar - what makes you think you’d be a worthy audience? How do I know you’re not playing me?”</p><p>He’s barely gotten it out of his mouth when he feels her boot sliding up his leg, the city dagger resting on his lap. On her ankle he sees the brand of the Dark Brotherhood. He takes yet another sip.<br/>
“ <em> Interesting. </em>Very, very interesting. And you said you’re part Nord?.... I need to discuss this with my superiors but...Tomorrow meet me in the town square at nightfall. I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>